The present invention relates generally to cleaning tools, and more particularly to dust pans.
Dust pans are used for picking up debris. They generally have a handle. Dust pans with short handles are easy to empty and to store, but can be wearisome to use because moving from location to location requires the user to bend to the floor to pick up the pan. Long handles may help to minimize the need for bending as the pan is moved to different locations, but can make it inconvenient to empty and to store the dust pan.